


Playful Bet

by hiba12



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiba12/pseuds/hiba12
Summary: Nayeon, Sana, and Mina will do a bet with Yoo Jeongyeon the player to make Hirai Momo the nerd fall for her.. BUT will that playful bet turn into a Real Love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a co-author she is 'DyeyseeYoo' from Asianfanfics ^_^ I hope you will enjoy the fic.

** Third Person POV’s  **

** Yonsei University  **

 

Its just a normal boring day for Jeongyeon. Sleeping, eating, taking a shower, going to school, its a daily routine for her. Shes been living her life like this. There's nothing new in her life. she could just stay in her apartment and watch movies or play Xbox games but she thought it will be a "more boring life", so she decided to go to University. Its not like she wants to go to school, but at least in school, she can have fun. She enjoyed making fun with some random students she encounters in school. She has this ruthless, tyrant, cold and heartless image. Everyone in the university knows her as "God Jeongyeon". Its not just because everyone is scared of her presence that will make you feel living in hell but also, because of her devilishly goddess-like figure. Her amazing jawline, the sweet yet mischievous eyes that can make you melt kid an ice cream and a body that most girls and boys loved to worship.

Jeongyeon owned the nickname "God Jeongyeon". She liked being called "God Jeongyeon"....... NO SHE LOVED IT. 

She was standing in the University’s yard, she blew the cigarette’s smoke from her mouth as she was looking around at the students, with her determine sharped eyes ignoring the ‘No smoking’ sign behind her. She loved to stay there so she could also see and feel the beauty of the garden in front of her. She didn't know why but she's been thinking that by looking at the big trees and lovely flowers while smoking makes her feel relax .....and somehow, satisfy.

She felt that the students are now looking at her. Maybe because she didn't wear her uniform, instead she's wearing her leather pants, jacket along with the plain white t-shirt underneath it, that was her fashion sense, showing the strong rebellious vibes with every piece she wears. She then threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it with her foot, she squeezed it as if she's stepping on someone she didn't like, then she left it on the ground and walked to the cafeteria...

There, she saw her friends, Nayeon, sana and mina sitting and chatting over random topics. Excited jeongyeon felt the rush to go and chat with her friends when she got bumped with a short guy who wears a white polo shirt with a suspender. Jeongyeon notice that the guy also has braces and a round glasses. 'FUCK!! This nerd's fashion sense is so disgusting!', Jeongyeon thought. She didn't like the nerd or anyone who is nerd on her eyes and most especially she didn't like being bumped by anyone, so she pushed the short guy away from her and he fall on his knee and all his books dropped on the floor. "That's what you get when you are not looking around while you are walking!!!" jeongyeon said with a grin on her face. "Be thankful that i'm on a good mood today or else your parents might prepare a funeral for you!! Now get lost before i changed my mind!" she spit on the guy before she walked to her friend's table. Everyone in the cafeteria looked on the poor boy but they couldnt do anythingto help him cause if they do make a wrong move, they know that God Jeongyeon's wrath will be casted upon them. No one could say or do anything to ‘God Jeongyeon’ as everyone gave her this nickname, no one would win over her nor in arguments nor in fights nor in anything

She sat next to nayeon while yawning not forgetting the loud “Aaah” coming out of her mouth showing how she has no manners or care about her being a ‘Girl’

"Ouchhhhh......." a groan left on her while she's caressing her head. "What the fuck is that for??? huh Mina??!!!" she added. "What else do you think Yoo Jeongyeon?! Do you think I didn't saw what you did to Jimin huh? You're so mean!! and also, where is your manners Yoo Jeongyeon? Did you left it on your bed? huh? MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS!!" the latter said who rolled her eyes upon seeing her friend's face.

"Look.....that nerd bumped me, It's his fault.... not mine, besides, he's so lucky that I didn't give him a worse punishment" jeongyeon's protest to her friend but mina just make a 'whatever face' to the latter who seem not bothered with her own action towards the poor boy.

Jeongyeon looked at Sana and Nayeon as they didn’t stop talking, she rubbed her ear with her pinky finger, she smirked as she wiped it with nayeon’s jacket earning a loud “YA!” from the latter while jeongyeon laughed so hard.

“I am bored!” she said tapping her hands on the table playfully

“ya did you know?” sana said and looked at the three of them, “Taehyung asked momo out but she said ‘NO’ “

Nayeon's eyes widened as she opened her mouth in shock “Taehyung? V? the handsome rich guy?” she asked, jeongyeon stared at nayeon sadly but looked away, yes Nayeon and jeongyeon had something between them before but nayeon didn't feel the same love like jeongyeon has for her. Nayeon enjoyed jeongyeon's company, she wants to have fun, fuck or hang out with her but something inside her refused the fact that she is dating a girl. She thinks that jeongyeon can't satisfy her own needs so she dumped and left her for a guy.

Jeongyeon, on the other hand, loved her from all her heart and soul. She is indeed the god jeongyeon' that everyone knows. She has the power to make every girl worship her but she only laid her eyes on nayeon. Nayeon is her first love, first kiss, and her first sex. Every powerful person has its own weakness, in her case, It's nayeon.

Jeongyeon will never forget the day that nayeon looked directly in her eyes with no emotions or feelings at all. That's the first time she felt scared. And with less than a minute, her heart shattered into million pieces when nayeon told her the words she never wants to hear.  “Let’s stay friends.........” Since nayeon said those words, jeongyeon’s heart became hard as a stone.

 

“Jeongyeon-ah! Let’s make a bet!” sana suggested as she adjusted her seat so she can face jeongyeon who was looking at her blankly

“About?”

“Momo” sana said and nayeon laughed “Yes yes!”

“Momo??? what kind of name is that? hahahahaha". Jeongyeon laughed but she held her mouth as all eyes of her friends are laid upon her. "Okay... okay... so who is this momo?” she added with a smirk on her face.

Sana rolled her eyes “the one we were talking about now?” she replied

“the nerdy girl” mina added and looked back at her phone probably playing some game, jeongyeon smiled at mina’s words, the latter always made jeongyeon smile as she was so soft and natural although sometimes she can knock the shit out of her, jeongyeon knows that mina might be hard on her sometimes but that's because she only cares about the latter.

Nayeon wrapped her arm around jeongyeon’s shoulders causing a shock for the latter that doesn’t like skinship _AT ALL_ , especially with nayeon, she removed her arm right away

“No fun no fun!” nayeon said

“you slept with almost 29 girls right?” sana asked and jeongyeon nodded with a smirk, she was always the girl crush who straight girls will turn lesbian for her, the blonde short hair along with her gentle manners would make any girl fall for her But it’s always for one night…. Only one night.

“If you made her your 30” sana said and looked at nayeon who smiled at her mischievously

“and dated her in term of 20 days” Nayeon stated

“Me, nayeon and mina will buy you” sana added while nayeon turned on jeongyeon’s phone, there flashed a photo of the most expensive [Porsche](http://carhoots.com//wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Screen-Shot-2013-12-20-at-18.22.35.png) (you can click on the blue word). Jeongyeon's eyes widened as she take a look again on her phone. That is her dream car! She wish she can buy and she is willing to do anything to own it, it’s not like she is poor, but she can’t afford it alone while the other girls can easily own 10 Porsche cars. 

“we will buy you this” nayeon continued causing jeongyeon to open her mouth in shock

“Joking!!” she said while they shook their heads

“Guys this is a bit stupid” mina said

“Shut up mina your dad owns almost all the night clubs in Itaewan” nayeon said. Mina is the daughter of the most famous business man in Seoul, well he works for the Mafia also but she never bothered herself with his stuff as he always gave her everything she wants, _except care and love_.

Mina rolled her eyes and looked back at her phone calmly while jeongyeon was dozing off

“So if I made her fall for me, you will buy it for me?” jeongyeon asked and they all nodded

“if I was you I would start from now cause” nayeon said and showed jeongyeon a count down on her phone showing a countdown of 480 hour

“wow you counted how many hours is 20 days?” sana asked shockingly while jeongyeon sighed

“Yes I used the calculator” nayeon replied and showed it to sana

“how do you count it?” sana asked, they all looked at her blankly

“You multiple 20 with 24” jeongyeon replied at sana who was staring at her deeply

“but why 24?” she asked

“Oh god…what did i do to deserve this girl?” mina rolled her eyes as she got up, leaving sana lost with numbers

“where is the girl?” jeongyeon asked

“she sits on thaaaaat table” sana said pointing her finger on the last table in the cafeteria where there is momo, the brunette was silently sitting on a chair while wearing a pink jacket and blue jeans, her hair was tied up in a ponytail as always, her eyes didn’t left the books in front of her

“many guys asked her out by the way” nayeon whispered to jeongyeon

“she looks so stupid! Why would anyone date a girl like her?” jeongyeon scoffed

“they do bets like us, especially Taehyung, he bother her soooo much” sana added

“Time is flying jeongyeon-ah” nayeon murmured

“Arasso arasso” jeongyeon said and got up, she walked to momo with heavy steps “For the Porsche it’s just for the Porsche “ she said it to herself while imagining herself driving her dream car. "This is a piece of cake" jeongyeon thought.

She dragged a chair with her, ignoring the fact that someone was about to sit on it, the friction sound of the floor and the chair’s foots made everyone looked at her with annoyed faces except momo who was still so busy with her books, jeongyeon sat backwards on the chair next to momo

“Hi” she waved her hand in the air, momo turned her head to the right slowly she bowed her head

“I am jeongyeon and you are?”

Momo fixed her specs and yelped “Momo” she said in a very low voice that jeongyeon barely heard her

“So?? I am studying business and you are studying?”

“Science”

“hmmm” jeongyeon nodded, like she cared, she wished she can put a spell on her so momo can date her right now so she will win the bet, Nayeon and sana were watching them with excited eyes, like they are watching some movie, a chuckle left their mouths when momo got up and left jeongyeon alone on the table frizzing like a statue

“so momo why you sit alone? A pretty girl like you has to be surrounded by guys” Jeongyeon said, or lied must say, she stopped herself from slapping herself from saying this stupid unreal sentence

“I don’t like being surrounded by people” momo replied and she barely looked at jeongyeon

that jeongyeon swore she didn’t see _AT ALL._ The latter took off momo’s spec and made her look at her, she stared at her eyes and yelped, the spec didn’t do justice to momo’s beautiful round and big brownish eyes. 

Momo packed her stuff in hurry and grabbed the spec from jeongyeon’s hand “You are so annoying!” she said and looked at her watch “I AM LATE!” she yelled a bit and packed her stuff leaving jeongyeon sitting on the chair blinking several time, her mind was trying to believe what just happened   

“A nerd! That ugly girl left me alone??? Woah!” she talked to herself ”I will make her regret this!” she said while frowning, first she was doing the bet for fun but now it’s a challenge! No one Ever, Like EVER did this to God Yoo Jeogyeon! She swore she will make her regret this action.

She got up and fixed her jacket, she walked to Nayeon and Sana with straight back and stare full of victory she sat in front of them legs crossed and smiled

“So?” they said at the same time

“she is easy” she lied

“She left you sitting alone…” nayeon stated

“She is a hard-working student she has a class now”

“hmmmm” nayeon said crossing her arms up to her chest while staring at jeongyeon

“Oh by the way she has one friend she called uhm “ nayeon said snapping her fingers trying to remember the girl’s name “Chonyeong? chanyeong?”

Sana looked at her with eyes wide open “chaeyoung?”

“Yes! Chaeyoung!” nayeon clapped her hands twice “the library girl, you know her?”

Jeongyeon shook her head, while sana bit her lower lip and looked away trying not to be so obvious about her connection with chaeyoung. Chaeyoung confessed that she likes her and actually she helped sana so many times in the troubles that sana always get herself into cause chaeyoung was always a compassionate person.

Jeongyeon got up and walked to the library that she rarely visits… she looked around searching for whoever is called chaeyoung, she remembered that nayeon told her that she has a short hair just like jeongyeon and she is a bit tomboyish

A smirk left her mouth when she saw a girl with exactly how nayeon described her to her, short hair, green hoodie, short and cool… she was sitting behind the table taking some requests from the students even helping them with carrying their stuff… things jeongyeon would never do.

She walked towards her after she stared at her for few minutes

“Son chaeyoung?” she said

Chaeyoung looked up at her and nodded “Welcome to the library”

“I am not here for books I am here for momo”

“Why? Something happened to her?” chaeyoung panicked!

“yes! She will be my girlfriend” jeongyeon said, like she is 100% sure that momo will accept her.

“Girlfriend? HAHAHAHAHA You got to be kidding me. HAHAHA Not when she calls you a _Pig”_  chaeyoung said with a huge smile on her face and sat back, while jeongyeon’s blood was boiling from anger, she walked to chaeyoung and leaned her butt on the table next to chaeyoung…

“A pig? A pig!!??”

“well they are pinkish and cute!” chaeyoung joked while jeongyeon frowned.

“can you give me her phone number?”

“Never” chaeyoung said and looked at the computer’s screen

 _But_ someone was listening to their whole conversation and smirking very hard

“Chaeyoung please I really like her!” jeongyeon lied!

“No jeongyeon no!” chaeyoung yelled a bit forgetting that they are in the library she looked up at chayeoung’s face “you can play with all the girls here _EXCEPT MOMO_ ”

“WHY ? is she god or something?” jeongyeon chuckled but her laugh disappeared when chaeyoung slammed her hand on the table and stood up facing jeongyeon

“Stay away from her yoo jeongyeon! If you hurt her I swear I will make you paralyzed!”

Jeongyeon frowned her brows then laughed, she left without a word but she was burning inside… ‘Now I want to date her and break her heart more! So she and her friend won’t win over me’ she thought and found a small girl in front of her

“Hi!” she said and smiled

“Fuck off! I am not in the mood to fuck!” jeongyeon said and walked away

“You want some information about momo right?” she said making jeongyeon stop, she raised her eyebrow and turned around.. she walked towards the small girl and faced her

“Spill the bean!” she said

 

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

The room was filled with ornamental plants. Plants are beautiful, they are meant to make the environment attractive and healthful, maybe that's the reason why Jeongyeon stayed up here whenever she wants to sort everything that’s messing in her mind….

Planting ornamental plants is a wise use of leisure time, it can be a good exercise and physical therapy. It is a healthy means of releasing tension brought by problems in life.. This is the other side of her that she dont want the others to know. Her image is her top priority, if everyone is afraid of her,no one can hurt her. She needs to be tough so no one can hurt her emotionally.

“ I didn't know we had this place in our school”. The small girl uttered with a grin on her face. “ I thought our school roof top is just a plain roof top. How did you discover this place?” she added with a curious tone while gazing an eye with every corner of the room.

“ Who gave you the right to ask me questions, midget?! Stop asking me questions, I should be the one who would do that job.” The latter said. She doesn't want the other girl to cross the line. She wants her so-called “secret -hideout” to be only hers. She doesn't have a choice but to bring this girl to the rooftop so they can have a private talk. Knowing that Chaeyoung is so determined to protect momo, she knows that the small beast has her own way on how is she going to protect the naive momo. Jeongyeon thought that if she talks with this girl in front of her, with the bunch of people around them, people might spread the news about her plan and she will end up as a loser in the eyes of her friends…. She hates being a loser.

“So…. Whats your name?” Jeongyeon said without looking at the girl while caressing a tulip in her hand.

“My name is natty, I heard what you and chaeyoung talked about… so I'm kinda interested, you know? What is Yoo Jeongyeon want from Hirai Momo? The God Jeongyeon is now interested in the geek Momo…” Natty said while slowly walking and stop in front of Jeongyeon. Using her right hand, she caressed the face of Jeongyeon making the latter freeze for a moment. “ I wonder, what makes you so interested in her..” she continued while looking intensely into the eyes of Jeongyeon.  
  
Jeongyeon laughed and slightly push natty away from her. “ Whatever intention I have to her, it's none of your fucking business”. She is used to this type of people so she crossed her arms and said “what do you want? A nightstand?”  
  
“No! I am straight! I want money and I want you to make her suffer” Natty said with a smirk.  
  
While jeongyeon raised her eyebrows in shock “may I ask why? About the last part”  
  
“We did a project together I know her very much. I used to be the professor’s number one and the ‘Most intelligent student’ but she came and took all the nice posts from me! I hate her!”  
  
“Sounds reasonable!” jeongyeon shrugged and they went to the other side of the room and sat on a bench next to each other “ where do I start?” natty asked  
  
“Tell me anything about her”  
  
“Okay she is diligent… very much and reliable-“  
  
“Unlike you” jeongyeon cut her off, natty frowned and got up but jeongyeon grabbed her wrist and forced her to sit "Speak!” she ordered in a scary tone and no one will say NO to god Jeongyeon.  
  
“Ok...so momo is very kind, pure and innocent to the point that she looks so….stupid!”  
  
“I noticed that”  
  
“For example, she would not say no to any order from anyone! Once I asked her to give me her phone cause mine was broke, she did! She gave me her phone and took mine!!” natty said pointing at the phone in her hand, jeongyeon nodded by hearing natty’s words  
  
“I will give you her phone number, she works a part-time job at a restaurant also I will give you its name”  
  
Jeongyeon nodded eventually natty wrote them on a small paper and jeongyeon hid it in her pocket  
  
“But seriously from hooking up with the hottest girls in town to momo?”  
  
“It’s not your business shorty!” jeongyeon stated and stand but the other girl held her wrist. Natty came closer and caressed jeongyeon’s arm sensually “do you want to see what this shorty can do?” she smirked and stared at jeongyeon’s eyes lustfully  
  
But the latter laughed “I thought you were straight?”  
  
“Things can change you know” natty said leaning to kiss jeongyeon but the latter pushed her that makes her fall to the ground, she threw a check with 1500$ written on it, it fell on the floor in front of natty’s eyes  
  
Jeongyeon waved her hand and left “By the way, if you want to make momo fall for you, you need to change those manners! She won’t even look at you if you stayed like this!” natty yelled a bit, jeongyeon ignored her but she heard every single word.  
  
Walking down the long corridor, Jeongyeon thoughts is all about Momo. She keeps on thinking of the plans to make Momo fall for her she looked up and saw her in front of her. ‘Whoaaa!!! God must send a miracle to me now! Hahaha’ Jeongyeon thought. Almost 5 meters were between them, momo got startled, she looked around in a panicked way and went into a random class she found. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and walked to the second door of the classroom, luckily it was empty, she looked at her left and shook her head left and right as she walked to momo who was putting her ear on the door waiting to hear either footsteps or a noise telling that jeongyeon left but the latter sighed and walked to her. She leaned in and her face was so close to momo  
  
“Are you waiting for someone?” she asked with a smile on her face.  
  
“Ommaya!!!” momo panicked and almost dropped her phone but jeongyeon caught it and as natty said, the screen is all shattered she handed it to her and momo bowed humbly.  
  
“why do you have to ran? I don’t eat people”  
  
Momo pouted and looked away “I told you I don’t like being around people”  
  
“But I am not people! I am God Jeongyeon!” jeongyeon stated confidently and did a V sign with a wink but momo was unbothered, she stared at her blankly making jeongyeon roll her eyes  
  
“Seriously I just want to be close to you!” jeongyeon said and gritted her teeth.  
  
Momo blinked innocently “and why suddenly?”  
  
“You seem interesting!” jeongyeon lied, ‘the amount of lies I am telling today is uncountable!’ she thought  
  
Momo nodded and opened the classroom’s door she came out without saying anything  
  
“What the hell is wrong with her?” jeongyeon said following her, she grabbed her arm and looked at her face just to see momo’s cheeks red like a tomato… jeongyeon was about to laugh but she held it, she didn’t even say anything to her and she already blushed? Is she serious?  
  
She was about to say something when V came running to momo “I was searching for you!” he said softly while momo bowed to him ‘she is really amiable’ jeongyeon thought “did you thought? About it?” he asked looking at momo, weirdly jeongyeon noticed sincere in his stare towards her.  
  
“I –“ momo was about to speak when chaeyoung came and stood between them  
  
“Back off son chaeyoung!” He said firmly, his deep voice would scare anyone but no not chaeyoung! She is momo’s guardian angel after all.  
  
“I think I told you what I will do if I saw you around her one more time?”  
  
He laughed and stood closer, his nose almost touched hers and their angry eyes met, jeongyeon was fascinated! But she was scared because she thought that chaeyoung ain’t playing here!  
  
“Leave her alone, or I will cut your dick and make you eat it!” she said while jeongyeon opened her mouth in shock but momo was blushing so hard that her face almost gets burned.  
  
He sighed and stepped back and eventually left, chaeyoung turned around and glared at jeongyeon.  
  
“What?! I don’t have a dick” she shrugged “but you won’t stop me from following her” she smiled  
  
Chaeyoung wanted to say something but was stopped by momo “Stop! She is not annoying like him”  
  
Jeongyeon smiled proudly at chaeyoung showing her that momo is starting to accept jeongyeon a bit BUT “she is just a monkey” momo added and jeongyeon’s smile faded away  
  
"Monkey or a pig I am lost!" jeongyeon said but got ignored by both of them and walk ahead from Jeongyeon.  
  
“arasso! Want me to drive you to the restaurant?” chaeyoung asked, her voice tone changes when she speaks with momo, the latter nodded excitedly and grinned cutely.  
  
Chaeyoung smiled and took momo’s bag “go to the car and wait for me I forgot something In the library” she said offering her the car keys, while jeongyeon was just watching them  
  
“Bye momo!!” she waved her hand as momo left, the latter bowed her head and went to the parking lot.  
  
Jeongyeon’s eyes met chaeyoung’s.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I don’t know what is your goal, but not momo jeongyeon! Please, I am asking you humbly! “  
  
“what’s wrong with you? I won’t kill her! I just like her!”  
  
“No you don’t”  
  
Jeongyeon yelped and frowned “just leave her face her problems why you- “  
  
“He asked her to sleep with him” chaeyoung cut off making jeongyeon swallow all the words she was about to say “as a friend I can’t stay quiet, now if you have the same goal… step back cause I won’t let anyone touch her!” chaeyoung fired back she turned around and found Sana staring at them, she bowed her head and walked past her sana was about to say something for chaeyoung but the latter ignored her and walked away.  
  
Jeongyeon noticed the weird tension between them but her mind is messy, the bet is getting more complicated and serious…  
  
  
  
5 days passed…  
  
Everything jeongyeon is trying to do is not working… she called momo, messaged her, even followed her around in the university but momo is so clueless and shy… and busy with her studies as always... Jeongyeon was hopeless. ‘they won’t buy me the car’ was the only thing that comes to her mind… she can’t stand how momo dress and the way she is calm and innocent made her lose her mind… jeongyeon was always attracted to sexy and hot girls but momo was nothing like that.. she doesn’t even wear revealing outfit!  
  
Jeongyeon sighed as she went inside the dorm, where she, sana, nayeon, and mina live together… each one of them has an individual room as the dorm was damn luxurious, she threw her key on the table beside the front door and took off her jacket, she walked to the living room where she found sana exercising on the treadmills… her back was facing her, jeongyeon scanned sana’s body, her white legs was always a turn-on for jeongyeon.  
  
Sana turned her head and looked at jeongyeon “hi jeongyeonie!!” she said.  
  
Jeongyeon laughed and stood next to her she put her hand on the handlebars while staring at sana’s sweaty face.  
  
“I’ve been exercising for 3 hours! “ sana said slowing it down.  
  
Jeongyeon nodded lazily.  
  
“how are things going? Between you and momo?”  
  
“Fucking boring? She is so boring! I feel like I don’t want the Porsche anymore!”  
  
Sana laughed out loud and jeongyeon joined  
  
“15 days left keep trying,” sana said but widened her eyes as jeongyeon jumped and joined her, they were walking on the treadmills, as slow as possible they were walking then jeongyeon rested her chin on sana’s right shoulder.  
  
“where are the girls?” she asked and made her voice rough, it always turned sana on.  
  
The latter turned around, staring at jeongyeon’s eyes with her puppy eyes, she didn’t stop walking, sana usually is a clumsy girl but no not this time.  
  
“they went to the movie” sana whispered into jeongyeon’s eyes responding about her previous question, the latter smirked and wrapped her arm around sana’s waist lifting her up, she let her sit on the panel of the treadmill.  
  
“Shall we have fun then?” jeongyeon asked, sana rested her arms on jeongyeon’s wide shoulders and nodded “Definitely,” she said. They have the ‘Friends with benefits’ relationship as jeongyeon named it, no one knows about their sexual affair… The first time happened when they were drunk… then they got used to it.  
  
  
[Warning - Sajeong smut]  
  
As soon as the two walked into sana’s room and closed the door behind them they began an intense make-out session in which they wrapped their arms around each other, hands roaming all over each other's bodies, tongues flicking each other seductively. They use each other as a lust release. Every time they kiss, it will be rougher than the previous, jeongyeon threw sana on the bed roughly not breaking the hot kiss, sana took off her hoodie and exposed her breast with the lacy bra that was waiting for jeongyeon who already leaned in. She kissed them and pushed the bra down exposing the pink nipples that soon disappeared into jeongyeon’s mouth while sana was whimpering beneath her and moving non-top.  
  
She looked at sana’s eyes with sinful eyes “why I always love your skin the most?” she asked.  
  
“because it’s yours” sana whispered into jeongyeon’s ears. The latter chuckled and kissed sana’s sensitive spot on her neck earning a moan from her. She made sure not to leave any love mark so they won’t get caught. Her hand roamed to sana’s shorts and she didn’t bother to take them off as she slid her hand into sana’s soaked core “already wet huh?” jeongyeon said passing her middle finger over sana’s clit  
  
Instead of a proper answer sana cupped jeongyeon’s face and pulled her closer crashing her lips into jeongyeon’s but the latter didn’t stop her moves  
  
“Please let’s finish before they come” sana said  
  
“Finish what?” jeongyeon teased  
  
“Jeongyeon-ah~” sana moaned  
  
Jeongyeon traced wet kisses down to her way to sana’s pussy, she pulled the shorts and the wet panties down and threw them away randomly on the floor, she stared at sana’s shaved pussy… she inhaled the erotic smell of it, while sana was staring at her with predicting eyes, predicting the pleasure she was about to feel that didn’t take too long until jeongyeon began to lick her clit until she was sure she was wet enough and began to push a finger in. Sana grunted as she felt jeongyeon push a finger in and moved her hips up to the meet it.  
  
"More," She moaned as she began to move her hips in sync with her friend's finger. Slipping in another, jeongyeon began to fasten her pace, thirsting her fingers in and out at an incredible speed and in different angles to please the girl beneath her.  
  
Sana continued to moan, luckily no one was in the house cause if they were here they will probably hear her loud moans echoing in the huge house. As her hips moved up and down, feeling closer and closer to climax. " I'm gonna cum," Sana moaned. Jeongyeon began to move her fingers around, stretching her out more while sucking and licking her clit, wanting to feel all around, reached for her g spot until she finally found it and Sana couldn't stop her endless moans and gasping. She grabbed the bed sheets that it almost came out.  
  
"Babe, there, that's the spot," She panted as she continued to move her hips. Jeongyeon increased her speed and continued to hit that same spot until Sana came all over her fingers. Jeongyeon kissed sana’s hot core and panted from the exhausting effort she made… she climbed up to sana’s face and looked at her eyes.  
  
“This time we didn’t use the strap on” she said but sana was so tired to reply so she just nodded and laughed.  
  
Jeongyeon got up but sana grabbed her wrist “Jeongyeon what about you?”  
  
“I don’t need anyone to please me, I can please myself, now rest” she replied and was about to stop when Sana asked “ no one can please me like you do” she said seductively while jeongyeon smirked “Good night sana!” and she left.  
  
  
  
While jeongyeon sat on her bed In her dark room, she was thinking about momo…  
  
Why is that girl so calm?  
  
Why is she mysterious?  
  
Why she keeps on pushing me away?  
  
It surpassed the ‘Porsche bet’ momo is killing jeongyeon’s ego, she grabbed her phone and called momo but the latter didn’t answer nor replied jeongyeon’s countless messages. She got up “it’s time to pleasure myself” she said as she took a long long shower. She went to the living room and nayeon and mina were already there, she sat coldly next to sana like they didn’t do anything a few hours ago, they were watching TV when nayeon broke the boring silence between the four of them  
  
“Let’s make a change in the bet” she said muting the TV while jeongyeon rolled her eyes  
  
“What else?” she whined  
  
“if you managed to make love with her of fuck her must say. we will buy you the car” nayeon suggested and sana nodded, they sure talked about it before  
  
Jeongyeon sighed “she must be so stupid in bed, the bet is no fun!”  
  
“Don’t forget the Porsche jeongyeon-aaah” sana sang and moved her hands up in the air  
  
“Come on! 15 days are left! You can do it! And the day you sleep with her, you have to take a selfie with her while she is sleeping and break up with her! Then, hooooolaahhh!! we will buy you the car!” nayeon said as fast as she can and with an excited tone. Jeongyeon found it really cute. ‘This girl is the epitome of cuteness. If only she loved me like I do..’ jeongyeon thought but she eventually erased that thought in her mind.’What the fuck jeongyeon?! She hurt you! She doesn't love you so cut it off!!’ Jeongyeon said to herself. Jeongyeon noticed that Nayeon is staring at her and she doesn't like this awkwardness between them so jeongyeon whined loudly to distract nayeon and her own thoughts “why must be momo??? Why not seolhyun or Bona or Hani?”  
  
“Because they will fall for you easily but momo is hard!” mina said  
  
“yeah yeah whatever!” jeongyeon scoffed “Good night!” she said and went to her room, she lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling  
  
“The Porsche is my dream… I really want it” she said before she slowly fell asleep… since she was young her dream was to own an expensive sports car and now the time came but the reason to have it is putting pressure on her to the point that she is starting to hate the car. But will Momo fall for her any sooner?  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day – 11:30 AM  
  
Jeongyeon was yawning while walking inside the university campus when she saw momo running to her, she looked left and right. She can’t believe her eyes.. but momo was just leaving the campus and it looked like she is running to jeongyeon.  
  
“you know how to drive right?” momo asked while panting so hard  
  
“Nae!” jeongyeon replied but she is clueless about what is going on right now.  
  
“Please drive me to Seoul Kwanak Elementary School, !!! I will buy you a meal later!” momo asked catching her breath while touching her chest.  
  
“Sure!” jeongyeon said excitedly and momo already walked to jeongyeon’s car ‘This is my chance!’ the latter thought. Momo was looking at her watch continually while she sat next to jeongyeon  
  
“Uhm why are we going there exactly?” jeongyeon asked out of curiosity, her eyes were concentrated on the road.  
  
“My sister has a performance after few minutes”  
  
“Oh you have a sister, interesting... I am an only child”  
  
Momo nodded and looked out of the window “can you drive faster?”  
  
“sure!” jeongyeon couldn’t believe that she is having a proper conversation with momo ‘the Porsche is coming closer to me’ that's what she thought about  
  
In term of 10 minutes they were already there, momo hoped out of the car without even thanking jeongyeon… the latter followed her inside, there were many people.. many kids, many parents, and teachers… jeongyeon felt awkward but she went to the school theatre, she looked around and found momo. luckily, there was an empty place next to her, after annoying many people, jeongyeon sat next to momo but she was so concentrated on the act  
  
The cute music and outfit were driving jeongyeon crazy, she is used to going to strip clubs and now she is watching a kids act? Irony.  
  
She was blinking blankly at what she was watching… why would she care about the ‘bear’ that stole the lion’s food? She was rubbing her ear when she looked at her left just to see momo holding her hands together under her chin, looking at the stage with predicting excited teary eyes… jeongyeon looked at where momo was looking and saw a 6 years old girl in hedgehog costume. what shocked jeongyeon is that momo was murmuring every word the little girl was saying, ‘She memorize the script?’ she thought. She smiled at the warming sight… as much as jeongyeon is a cold and mean person she ‘Sometimes’ feels emotional. ‘This girl is cute’ jeongyeon thought with a smile on her face. The Act ended and everyone clapped except jeongyeon who was rolling her eyes in relief but momo nudged her “Clap!” she ordered, jeongyeon yelped and started to clap lazily, she is forced to do it after all.  
  
After that everyone got up and met their kids while the little girl ran to momo, the latter kneeled on the floor with so she can be on the same level as her little cute sister “I didn’t forget anyyyyyyythiiiing” the girl said cutely and momo laughed at her sister.  
  
“Yes! See? I told you don’t have to worry! You will be amazing! See? You did soooo well” momo said with a grin on her face, jeongyeon was just standing next to her staring at them, then momo carried her sister, her little butt was on momo’s arm while her sister wrapped her arm around momo’s shoulder  
  
“unnie who is she?”  
  
“this is jeongyeon, introduce yourself to her mira”  
  
“annyeonghasaeyo my name is mira nice to meet you” mira said and bowed  
  
“Hi” jeongyeon said and looked away nonchalantly but she earned a hit on her left shoulder from momo  
  
“Introduce yourself properly” momo said  
  
Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and turned to face them she bowed 90º  
  
“Princess” she said and hid her face in momo’s neck shyly, jeongyeon was lost, she didn’t mean to make her laugh but kids are innocent they won’t get how bad older people can be.  
  
“Who wants to eat cheeseburger?” momo said and mira screamed “Meee”  
  
Momo looked at jeongyeon “drive us to burger king and I will pay!” momo suggested  
  
“sure!”  
  
  
They walked to jeongyeon’s car she already sat behind the steering wheel, but momo put her sister in the back seat making sure she is safe behind the seat belt… not forgetting to mention that she is still in her hedgehog costume not too much passed when mira fell asleep from tiredness...  
  
“Thank you sunbaenim for the ride” momo said and bowed her head humbly  
  
But jeongyeon laughed and looked at her “Sunbaenim? Call me Jeongyeon momo-ssi it’s okay”  
  
“nae” momo replied with a high pitched voice and looked out of the window making jeongyeon stare at her in shock, the latter is not used to this much of cuteness around her. She deeply hated it but she found herself loving it from momo as the latter was a ball of cuteness, with every voice or move she makes you can see how cute her movements were. Momo was checking her sister frequently until they arrived at Burger King where they ordered kid mean for mira and chicken filet for both jeongyeon and momo.  
  
Jeongyeon was sitting in front of them, watching momo taking care of her sister to the max made her uncomfortable, she was left out but then Mira left to the kid’s area leaving them alone  
  
“so momo-ssi this is your last year right?” jeongyeon broke the silent and momo nodded cutely  
  
“well it was supposed to be mine too but I have 2 projects I should finish”  
  
“You have to! So you can graduate!” momo said.  
  
‘Oh god here we go… typical nerd’ jeongyeon thought as she flashed a fake smile to momo.  
  
“you are single right momo?” out of nowhere jeongyeon asked.  
  
Momo’s cheeks were red like tomato she blushed so hard and nodded.  
  
“me too” jeongyeon said staring at momo with her sharp eyes that can burn anything alive.  
  
“If we date are you okay with it?”  
  
“ehh?” momo said and widened her eyes  
  
“Like I said, you are beautiful… when I took off your glasses, your eyes are really magnificent. I swear!” jeongyeon said with hands raise in the air to show momo that she is telling the truth. “I know that you think that I might hurt you or I'm not really into you...but… I am really serious here...Will you date me Hirai Momo?” jeongyeon said leaning on facing momo’s blushing face and she went speechless from the sudden request from the famous player Yoo Jeongyeon.  _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Momo’s POV**

The more I stay here, the more i feel like my body will collapse at any moment. I can feel the tension inside my body. My mind told me to get Mira and walk away, forget about everything and live my usual life.

_However,_

My heart keeps on telling me to stay. Hold her hand, feel her warmth, look straight in those brown eyes and say those three words that I’ve been keeping a secret for four years. I wanna tell her that I like her but my mind keeps on telling me that this girl in front of me is no good to me.

_She’s a heartbreaker…_

_A player…_

_A girl with trouble as a middle name…_

With all those names that everyone calls her, I started to have a second thought of the girl in front of me.

“I- I- have to see Mira” Oh God! Why did I stutter? I started to get up from our table but I felt warm against my body. I shivered and for a second, I told myself that I wanna feel that warmth every day. I wanna own it.

 “She is okay…. I can see her from here” jeongyeon shines a smile, she hold my wrist tight and force me to sit.

I immediately took away my hand from her and look down. I’m afraid that she will see how red I am right now.

 

Author’s POV

Deafening silence hovers them both. Jeongyeon felt uneasy with this kind of atmosphere. She looks at Mira and she saw how the little girl enjoys playing with other kids. That smile is like a contagious virus, she find herself smiling to the little girl.

“She looks so happy playing with other kids” jeongyeon said and momo looked behind her and indeed she saw mira’s face shining with a bright smile.

Jeongyeon looks at the weird girl. She is quite beautiful. She seems gentle and fragile. As Momo’s gaze back at the girl in front of her, she found herself in awe and suddenly staring on her small face…

 _She can clearly see the sparkle in her eyes_ ,

 _Her pointed nose_ ,

_Symmetrical kissable lips_

_And a defined jawline…_

 

The latter coughs loudly to distract the girl from the long staring contest, much more… to distract herself from staring at the beautiful masterpiece in front of her...

“hmmmmm…so…” Jeongyeon awkwardly started to break the long silence between them. She then takes momo’s wrist again, massaging her knuckles. Her soft skin will drive her insane but she cannot stop herself so she just enjoys that feeling.

Jeongyeon look straight in the eyes of momo and said “I am really interested in you momo” with just a second, momo felt three things that will make her go against her thought a while ago.

_First, looking at those beautiful eyes, she can see her bright future. It’s weird… but, somehow, she can imagine her future with this girl._

_Then, the way she holds her hand, it made her heart melt. How can this troublesome girl can manage to do this to her innocent heart._

_Lastly, the way she says her name… that’s the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard in her entire life._

 

However, her life is not a fairytale.

 “I am just afraid”

“From?” jeongyeon said letting go of momo’s hand. The latter want to grab her hand and feel the warm again but she mentally slap her hand instead.

“Dating, in general, is weird for me” momo stated

“You can try it with me” Jeongyeon shows her warm smile.

“But you are the number one player in the university”

Jeongyeon leaned in, resting her elbows on the table while smirking so hard at momo “do you have something for me? I mean I didn’t ask you to fall in love with me, we can just hang out together”

Momo want to say ‘ _you don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to ask me out’_ but, intead, she felt nervous and uneasy “I- Uhm”

“I will take this as a yes, tomorrow is Sunday, let’s go on a date what do you think?” jeongyeon asked but she got no answer from momo who is busy fidgeting under the table.

“Ahmmm….Tomorrow, I am busy, I have to study” she heard momo saying under her breath which made her smile

“Then can we talk on the phone tonight?”

Momo doze off and nodded

“Cool” jeongyeon said staring at momo who ate French fries cutely and looked around, but she was curious, why did momo agree? She saw some mayonnaise under her lips so she grabs a tissue and didn’t hesitate to wipe it off. She gently wipe the mayonnaise but she can’t help to stare at the latter’s pinkish and soft lips… she immediately shook that thought away. On the other hand, momo got froze from the sudden action of jeongyeon. She instantly got blushed and thought _‘if this is a dream, please don’t wake me up’_

“Unnie!!” the loud voice of mira got the attention of the two.

“What are you two doing?” mira cutely said

“ahmmm…i-it’s nothing..” momo said

“Then why jeongyeon unnie is red?”

“wh-what?! No... I am not!” jeongyeon said in defense.

“jeongyeon uniie looks so cute!” mira giggled and momo chuckled earning a glare from the latter.

“you know what, you look so tired mira.. let’s go home, okay?” mira cutely nodded and momo try to lift her up but got shocked when she felt a force on her shoulder.

“I’ll do it” jeongyeon lift mira up and gently tap the little girl’s shoulder. Somehow, mira felt comfortable that she rested her head on the crook of jeongyeon’s neck.

Momo open the car’s door and went inside. She told jeongyeon to put mira on her lap and the latter gently do what the younger told her.

After struggling to put the little girl inside the car, jeongyeon drove them to their apartment.

 “Thank you” momo said and smiled at jeongyeon, the latter just shrugged her shoulder and rubbed her nape.

As soon as momo left the car, jeongyeon grabbed her phone and texted the girls

_JY:‘Me and the nerd are dating now’_

_SN: ‘welcome to hell lol’_

_JY: ‘I know… it will be hard’_

_NY: ‘oh… The Porsche is coming closer keke’_

_MN; ‘jeong, if you’re not comfortable with this, you can back out’_

_NY: ‘yeah..back out and the Porsche will be gone’_

 

Jeongyeon threw her phone to the passenger seat and drove off in town

‘ _Is it really worth it?’_ she thought, is it really worth to do this for a car? It’s not just a car… it’s her dream, her passion, you may think it’s so useless and meaningless but to her… owning this car will make her the happiest person alive

Her thoughts suddenly went back to what happened earlier. She can’t help but get blushed about what happened. “Did I really thought about kissing her?” jeongyeon said. “whoaah… Yoo Jeongyeon, you can’t think like that!” she stopped the car and slap herself for thinking about kissing momo. As much as she wants to put that thought aways, she can’t help to be mesmerize with momo.

_Her awkward smile…_

_Her soft skin…_

_Her cute voice…_

_Her pinkish lips…_

_Her sweet scent…_

Everything about that girl is on jeongyeon’s mind. She can’t help but make a mental note of every little thing that momo does.

_The way she looks down and fidgeting her fingers whenever she feels nervous…_

_The way she stutters when she speak…_

_The way she blushed whenever jeongyeon smiles at her…_

_The way she looks at jeongyeon with those innocent brown eyes…_

_The way she steals glances at jeongyeon…_

_The way she takes care of her little sister even though she is tired…_

Those things that made jeongyeon’s heart beats so fast. “ahhhh!! Damn it Momo! You’re making me go insane!” she let out a scream while messing with her short hair. She then decided to went to the dorm and everyone was sleeping so she lied on the bed and tapped on the WhatsApp application, she smirked when she found 2 messages from momo but she almost threw her phone when she read them

’ _Sorry but I am sleepy, let’s talk tomorrow’  
‘ good night_ _J_ _‘_

 

“Good night? Good night? Well I hope you see a nightmare Hirai Momo! “jeongyeon said and stared at the ceiling she pushed the blanket away angrily as she was so pissed, eventually, she fell asleep.

 

 

_Morning_

Jeongyeon woke up at 12 PM she walked out of her room but it was empty as always, she ruffled her hair and walked to the kitchen while doing her usual daily routine. Her phone rang and she picked it up without looking at the phone but she almost burned her hand when she heard momo’s voice

’ _Good morning jeongyeon-ah’_

Jeongyeon cleared her throat “good morning, who is this?”

_‘It’s momo, sorry about last night’_

“Haha! Oh anyeong! No don’t worry! I was also busy I couldn’t talk to you either way”

 _‘Nae, I just wanted to tell you this’_ momo said and was about to hang up but

“wait wait! Uhm! Let’s have lunch together!” jeongyeon said walking back and forth in the kitchen

_‘yeah why not but I can’t be late!’_

“I will pick you up after 1 hour what do you think?”

 _‘naaaaaae’_ momo said cutely causing jeongyeon to laugh with herself

 

She hangs up and sighed then sana came into the kitchen

“I am going on a date with momo today” jeongyeon stated and sana clapped cheerfully

“By the way! She likes your perfume and your watch” sana said and sat on a chair peeling a banana

“Huh? How did you know?”

“Uhm, chayeoung told me” sana said and looked away

“You know chaeyoung?”

Sana nodded “she is a friend”

Jeongyeon nodded by hearing this new information and ran to her room, she wore dark beige pants with a light blue shirt and brown oxford shoes

She brushed her hair and sprayed almost the whole perfume bottle over body and neck, she opened the drawer and was lost with the amount of watches she owns she wore a white one and walked to the parking and drive to momo’s house.

 

_Meanwhile…_

** Momo’s House  **

Momo was in her room brushing her hair when chaeyoung came in, what no one knows is that momo and mira live with chaeyoung’s parents.

“Where are you going?” the latter asked and sat on her bed

“With jeongyeon”

Chaeyoung frowned her brows “momo I don’t like her, she is a Player! I won’t endure seeing you suffer and cry because of her”

“maybe she can change” momo sat next to her but chaeyoung didn’t seem to be convinced by momo’s words.

“chaengie.. I saw sincerity in her eyes, I don’t know but the moment she held my hand, I started to have hope that she can change” a bright smile was on momo’s face. “What if… I can help her change? Whenever I’m with her… I feel safe and above all… I am happy” her bright smile goes from ear to ear. This is the first time chaeyoung see momo like this. She wants to stop her friend but she can’t afford to see that bright smile turn into sadness. She can’t help but to let out a heavy sigh…

“Fine!! Just don’t forget your medicine! Yesterday you didn’t take it and you came pale and tired”

Momo nodded “I will take it now”

“you won’t tell her?” chaeyoung asked and looked at momo but the latter shook her head aggressively

“arasso, have fun momoring, I won’t stop you from hanging out with her” chaeyoung said earning a kiss on the cheek from the brunette

 

Momo got up and wore a black long-sleeve T-shirt with white pants and red shoes… simple yet cool

She went outside the building and found jeongyeon waiting for her inside the car

The latter barely smiled and drove off

“how was your day?” jeongyeon broke the silence

“studying”

“Hmmm” jeongyeon nodded focusing her eyes on the road

“what’s your favorite food?” she asked

“Jokbal”

“arasso” jeongyeon said and drove to the most famous Jokbal restaurant

 

They ordered food and it was awkward between the two when suddenly

“do you have small change?” momo asked in a low voice, the weirdest question

“Hm ? yeah I think” jeongyeon said taking 2 “500” coins from her pocket, momo handed her a 1000 paper and got up

“What the fuck??” jeongyeon cursed as momo walked to the gumball machine

Everyone was staring at her, usually kids will go and buy it but momo broke the rule, jeongyeon touched her nape and sighed in frustration

She came back holding two gums, she showed them to jeongyeon as soon she sat

“which one do you want?” momo asked “there are 1 green and 1 red”

“Red” jeongyeon replied with a shocked expression but she laughed when momo ate the red one and gave the green to jeongyeon

Momo grinned at the short haired girl while the latter ate it and shook her head

 

 

“It’s just Jokbal” jeongyeon said, momo was staring at the plate in front of her with bright eyes, she held her hands together and closed her eyes after few seconds he glared at jeongyeon

“Pray!” she ordered

“for what?” jeongyeon joked but frowning momo was scary to her so she followed momo’s action

 

“I really love jokbal” momo said and ate while swaying

“yeah I noticed it, me too” jeongyeon added

“what’s your wish or dream momo?”

“to live a healthy life “ momo said and smiled at jeongyeon

“weird wish, for me, it is to live and not to do anything and just have fun”

“typical you” momo said earning a nod from jeongyeon who was starting to get bored from this ‘boring date’ as she named it, she is not used to this types of dates…

 

After she paid she drove off in the town with momo “I need to study” the latter said

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes “naee” she said and drove to momo’s house

‘Finally’ she said as she watched momo walking to the building

 

 

 

 

Dorm 

Jeongyeon went to the living room where nayeon was sitting on the couch studying, jeongyeon sighed and sat next to her

“how was the ‘Date’ ?” nayeon asked closing the laptop and focusing her sight on jeongyeon

“Boring”

Nayeon laughed out loud “why don’t you give up? She already fell for you I think”

“naah I want the Porsche”

“you won’t fall for her for real right?” nayeon asked in a serious tone

“Huh? Hell no!!! why are you asking?”

Nayeon shrugged her shoulders and looked at the TV “I am just curious”

“I won’t don’t worry”

“cause I am still your number one, right?” nayeon said leaning in

Jeongyeon was sitting back staring at her while frowning

“And you left me for another guy, and he is calling you now” jeongyeon said and looked at nayeon’s phone, the latter looked and indeed her boyfriend was calling

Jeongyeon got up leaving the girl hanging with no answer

She went to her room and sat on the bed she patted her heart “Don’t cry, she doesn’t deserve it”

She put her hand in the pocket as she was about to take it off when she found the ‘1000’ paper momo gave it to her

“She went to a gumball machine” she said and laughed, she doze off and got war of flashback of momo’s cute expressions and voice and pure eyes “she is different, she is different”

 

 

 

Morning 

Jeongyeon was yawning, sitting alone on the table in the cafeteria when chaeyoung came and sat in front of her

“I can’t believe that I came to talk to you” chaeyoung said in a frustrated tone

“Then let me leave” jeongyeon said and faked that she is getting up

“Listen fat head” chaeyoung fired and jeongyeon opened her mouth in shock

“You know mira right? Momo’s sister”

“nae I met her a few days ago”

“Great! Momo now has an exam and I am soooo busy”

“I didn’t ask you for your schedule “

“THE POINT IS! Mira is sick and someone needs to take her from school, so do this favor to us, be a good human just of once” chaeyoung said “take her and take care of her until we finish work”

“you want me god yoo jeongyeon, to take care of a little girl?”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and nodded “mira is so precious for momo, this will make her fall for you really hard and respect you”

Jeongyeon looked around “Arasso I will go”

“Great I will call the school and tell them that you will come “

“nae nae” jeongyeon said leaving

 

She drove to Mira’s elementary school she walked to the principal office

 

“Annyeong, I just want to take Hirai Mira with me since she is sick”

“Oh you are the ugly girl?” the principal asked, jeongyeon closed her eyes _‘I will fucking kill you son chaeyoung’_

“nae it’s me” jeongyeon faked a smile then mira came in, she was pale and walking lazily to jeongyeon

The latter slightly bowed to the principal as she left. Jeongyeon went on her knees to face the little girl.

“Hey cute little girl!” she brightly smiles to lighten up the mood but it is no use. “Your sister is busy that’s why I came”

Mira nodded and she was struggling while walking, after a huge effort of thinking, jeongyeon carried her

Mira buried her face in jeongyeon’s neck making the latter froze; she drove off to their dorm but stopped at a pharmacy to buy some medicines for the little girl who fell asleep in the car

While leaving the pharmacy jeongyeon noticed a kid’s shop she bought some outfit that ‘maybe’ will fit mira’s small body along with few toys

 

Mira was still sleeping when jeongyeon hoped in the car and drove off,

She walked to their apartment carrying the tired girl and the plastic bags, mentally she was cursing the day she met momo

She laid mira on her bed “Uhm! I have to check your temperature”

Mira nodded lazily and put the thermometer in her mouth

“HOLY SHIT! 39.1!” jeongyeon yelled “it means I have to give you a suppository!”

Mira immediately started to cry making jeongyeon more nervous

“Don’t cry!” she said patting mira’s back that didn’t help at all

“Look it will hurt a bit but then you will be good and you will play with the toys I bought for you” jeongyeon tried but mira didn’t stop crying

“do you want ice cream?” this words made mira look at jeongyeon with puppy eyes

She nodded

“but let me give you the suppository okay?”

Mira nodded and lied on her stomach

Jeongyeon took a deep breath and slid down mira’s pant and panties. She is used to doing this to adult girls not kids… it felt weird but warm.

She slid it in and mira cried, she hugged jeongyeon who froze in her place she caressed mira’s hair calming her and it worked

As jeongyeon promised she let her eat ice cream… she let a sick kid eats ice cream... something will make momo or anyone lose their minds.

After few minutes mira fell asleep wearing the pajama jeongyeon bought for her

 

She was leaving the room slowly when she saw sana gasping and closing her mouth in shock

“JEONGYEON-AH YOU HAVE PEDOPHILIA?” she yelled, jeongyeon closed the door and sana’s mouth

“This is momo’s sister! She is sick”

“I was so shocked when I saw you caressing her hair! “

Jeongyeon walked to the kitchen “Help me in making soup and a proper meal”

“naeee” sana said and after few minutes mina joined them

 

Momo called asking for jeongyeon’s addressee

“Momo is coming don’t make anything stupid or expose me okay?” jeongyeon ordered to the girls who nodded obediently except nayeon who was obviously pissed off but jeongyeon didn’t gave her any attention.

 

_To be continued..._

 


	4. Chapter Four

Yoo Jeongyeon is busy in preparing the chicken noodle soup for the sick little girl, although she never did this before, something inside her cares about the little girl. Looking through the fridge, she grabs the ingredients that she needed. Just when she closed the fridge using her foot, she startledseeing Nayeon looking at her.

"Geez! IM NAYEON! You scared the shit out of me!" she stated while her left hand holding the ingredients and her right hand on her heart.

"What are you doing?" nayeon asked with her arm crossed in her chest.

"Isn’t obvious? I’m cooking..." but before she can continue, nayeon cut her off.

"I know Jeongyeon, I'm not stupid.... what I mean is... you never done this before." nayeon said while looking on the floor.

“I don’t get you Nayeon…” Jeongyeon said while she puts everything on the table and gets the pot from the cabinet.

“You never cooked for me…” nayeon mumbles but the brown haired girl heard her.

“You’re not my responsibility nayeon” the latter said while looking straight at the frozen girl.

 

Deafening silence surrounds the two of them. She can feel the tension in her eyes. She knows this girl very well. She knows that this girl is slowly falling to the other girl, and she hates it… she hates that the girl who once belongs to her is starting to fall to some nerd. She started to regret the decision she made years ago. “If only I can rewind everything” she thought. 

Jeongyeon doesn’t know what’s going on Nayeon’s mind. She loved this girl but the pain is still in her heart. If only she can get her heart out of her body and put some Band-Aid on it.

“This girl is not worth it… she doesn’t deserve my love” she keeps on repeating those words to remind herself.

Jeongyeon turns on the stove and adds the butter on the pot. She cooks the onion and celery in butter. She then pours in chicken and vegetable broths and stirs in chicken, noodles, carrots, basil, oregano, salt, and pepper. The other girl watches her cook. She then remembers the bet.

“Are you falling for her?” nayeon broke the silence. While the other girl is waiting for the soup to boil, she gave her attention to the latter and look directly in her eyes. “I am not Nayeon, stop saying crazy things!”

The two were cut off by Sana. “Yah! We’re done preparing the table. Don’t you guys want to eat?”

“I will wait for the soup. You guys should eat first.” Jeongyeon said. Before Nayeon can protest cause she wants to eat with Jeongyeon, the latter’s phone rings.

“Yeah… uhmmm.. don’t worry, everything is fine. She’s sleeping in my room… Yes, you can come here. Okay, see y-“ before she can continue, the other line was gone.

“She hung up again! That nerd!” Jeongyeon is pissed. “Momo is coming, don’t make anything stupid or expose me… okay?” she ordered to the girls who nodded obediently except nayeon who was obviously pissed off but Jeongyeon didn’t give her any attention.

“Let’s eat now girls, so we can give Jeongyeon and her girlfriend some space later” Mina said with a smirk and wink in which she received a glare from Jeongyeon. Sana playfully pokes Jeongyeon’s arm.

“Stop it, Shiba! Just finish your food guys and GET LOST!”

“okay! Fine!” Sana said

 

Thirty minutes passed and Jeongyeon heard the doorbell.

* **Ding Dong***

Jeongyeon rushed to the door she opened it with a small smile but momo wasn’t alone, chaeyoung was with her as soon as momo came in she wanted to take off her shoes but jeongyeon stopped her

“We don’t take off our shoes”

Momo bowed humbly and shyly and looked around at the luxury house

“Where is mira?”

“Sleeping, follow me” jeongyeon said and walked to her room while walking sana came and greeted them and introduced herself to momo.

“Hello guys! I’m Sana!” she offered her hand to Momo and Chaeyoung which they gladly accept. She then introduces her other friends.

“This is Mina, our dearest penguin” the latter elbows Sana.

“Ouch!! I'm just kidding” Sana said while smiling at Mina. Mina introduces the girl who is glaring at Momo.

“This is Nayeon-unnie” Mina said. She then noticed how Nayeon looks to Momo so she grabs her wrist and excuses themselves to the visitors.

Chaeyoung’s eyes didn’t leave Sana alone at all, but they have to act as strangers, cause chaeyoung was never sana’s ‘Type’ as she claimed and dating her would be a waste.

Momo opened the door slowly and saw Mira in a pink pajama, hugging a Sponge Bob doll… she kissed her forehead and caressed her head… jeongyeon was standing by the door, watching this unusual warm scene until momo noticed an empty Ice Cream cup on the bedside table, she held it and looked at jeongyeon with shocked eyes

“What is this?”

“uhm I had to give her suppository she was scared so I let her eat ice cream after she agreed to take it” jeongyeon said touching her nape cause deeply she knows she did wrong.

“You let a sick kid eat ice cream and it’s snowing outside” chaeyoung said and stood behind jeongyeon.

“WELL HELLO! I JUST GAVE HER SUPPOSITORY!” jeongyeon yelled a bit making mira move in her sleep.

Momo pushed both jeongyeon and chaeyoung out of the room

“Don’t wake her up!” she said in a low voice

“That Bitch!” chaeyoung said pointing at jeongyeon who yelled back

“You are IN MY HOUSE !”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes “what if mira got sicker!!??”

“She won’t and if it did happen jeongyeon did well” momo complimented but chaeyoung was unpleased while jeongyeon was staring at momo, how can she be so pure and positive like this??

Chaeyoung shook her head and went to mira to check on her when momo smiled at jeongyeon warmly

“Thank you jeongyeon-ah”

The latter shrugged her shoulder “Well I did my best-“ she got cut off when momo tiptoed and kissed her on her cheek making her freeze in her place “I- I- I will check on mira!” momo said nervously and left

Jeongyeon touched her cheek where momo kissed her and smiled when nayeon came

“Since when cheek kisses make you smile?” she asked arrogantly

“Geez Nayeon! Can you stop appearing like a ghost? What kind of demon possessed you right now that you keep on appearing like this?! “

Nayeon glared at her. She knows Nayeon very well. She knows the meaning behind this glare.

“I didn’t smile… I was wiping it” jeongyeon rolled her eyes

Nayeon stood closer and was about to say something but jeongyeon went to the window

“It’s SNOWIIING!” she cheered and went back to her room leaving nayeon alone

*knock…knock*

Jeongyeon saw Momo caressing Mira’s hair while Chaeyoung was standing on the corner.

“uhmmm… I prepared a soup for Mira.. Would you like to feed her?” Jeongyeon asked Momo while looking on the floor cause she’s embarrassed.

“No! What if you put some poison in it!” chaeyoung fires back to Jeongyeon. She wants to yell back at chaeyoung but she saw Momo stand in front of her and hug her tightly.

“Thank you for everything” Momo softly says. Jeongyeon was frozen in a minute. She hates skinship but with Momo’s touch, her body suddenly becomes weak.

“I'm hungry too..” momo cutely pouts. The latter can’t help but smile at momo’s cute action

“Okay. Let’s eat first, I haven’t eaten yet” jeongyeon slightly pat momo’s head and turns to chaeyoung.

“You too.. You can eat with us!”. Chaeyoung doesn’t want to but she is hungry too so she joined them.

Momo helps chaeyoung prepares the table while jeongyeon is putting the soup in each bowl. Sana came and help jeongyeon prepares the side dish. Jeongyeon asks momo and chaeyoung to sit and eat.

“This is good” Momo said while smiling to Jeongyeon.

“Jeongyeon cooked the soup. She never cooked for us before. This is the first time I saw her like this” Sana said earning a slap from Jeongyeon.

“Yah! Shut up sana!” Jeongyeon said.

“It’s snowing so hard” chaeyoung said while looking at the window from the dining room.

“Yes!, you can stay here!” jeongyeon suggested.

“Me?  sleeping in your house??? DREAM! “ chaeyoung fired.

“It’s not hers! We live together” sana said making chaeyoung shut up.

“You can sleep on the couch in the living room and me and momo and mira in my room! “ jeongyeon said and looked at momo who blushed so hard.

“I said we can sleep in the same bed not together” jeongyeon whispered into momo’s ear but she blushed more making jeongyeon smile mischievously at her.

Chaeyoung turned around and looked at them “fine! It’s so cold outside anyways” she said.

“you can sleep next to me” sana said excitedly, chaeyoung sighed and nodded.

After they finished eating, chaeyoung offered to wash the dishes as a sign of saying thank you. Jeongyeon knows that she doesn’t want to lower her pride so she allows her to do it. She then prepares a bowl of soup for the sick little girl.

“Momo, feed Mira. I guess she’s hungry now”

“I will. Thanks jeongyeon-ah” momo gets the bowl of soup to jeongyeon and they walked to her room. Momo carefully taps mira to wake her and help her to sit so she can eat. Jeongyeon sees mira struggling to sit properly so she put a pillow at the back of her. This gesture makes momo blush. She can see how Jeongyeon takes care of her sister and it makes her heart weak.

The tall girl stands near at the window as she watches Momo carefully spoon feeding her sister. “This girl looks stupid, but I admit she’s a really good sister” jeongyeon thought. She then unintentionally smiles as she sees how cute Momo is while she makes a train sound so Mira can finish her soup.

“Cute” Jeongyeon thought.

“Very good mira.. Take a rest now, okay?”momo said while helping mira to lay on the bed.

“I’ll just wash these” momo said to jeongyeon but the latter protest.

“Just put it there, you can wash it tomorrow. It’s late, let's sleep now” jeongyeon stated.

Mira was still sleeping peacefully, momo kissed her head and lied next to her, the bed was King sized jeongyeon decided to sleep behind momo that made the latter blush more and more, she could feel jeongyeon behind her but she was so shy to turn around, her hand was on mira’s stomach who was so pure to realize the awkward moment between the two adults next to her… Jeongyeon purposely came closer her body slightly touched momo’s back… she closed her eyes as she inhaled the beautiful scent of momo’s brownish hair.

The latter faked a cough and turned around just to get welcomed by jeongyeon’s stare that would melt everything and anything.

“I can sleep on the floo- “ momo was about to get up but jeongyeon grabbed her wrist and forced her to lay next to her.

“Just sleep here, nothing will happen don’t worry” jeongyeon whispered the last part.

Momo yelped and nodded, she slowly closed her eyes not so much passed, she fell asleep, jeongyeon rolled her eyes, she was planning for a kiss or something bigger but momo is so clueless. ‘Nothing new’ jeongyeon thought

Eventually, she fell asleep, for the first time she slept next to momo, for the first time she slept next to a girl without being naked or tired from fucking, for the first time, she held someone’s hand while sleeping.

 

 _Meanwhile_ sana’s room was full of nothing but awkwardness, sana was rubbing her hands together after she applied some hand lotion, chaeyoung was done washing the dishes and is laying on the bed next to her, staring at her Facebook feed but she can’t concentrate on anything cause literally she is next to the girl she likes, on a BED.

“It’s really amusing!” sana said hoping under the bed cover

“What?” chaeyoung asked looking at her

“That you are here with me”

Chaeyoung laughed and turned around, facing the Japanese beauty next to her “Why?”

“I don’t it’s just amusing!”

Chaeyoung laughed and stared at sana’s eyes, slowly she raised her hand and caressed her cheek “Sleep well” she said, sana nodded and turned her back to her… chaeyoung just stared at her sadly, slowly she fell asleep… It the saddest night she would ever spend. Sleeping next to the girl she loves but she can’t do anything but stare at her.

 

** Jeongyeon’s POV  **

_Morning_ I opened my eyes I frowned, I hate mornings.

But then I looked down, The fuck? Momo’s face was buried oninhe crook of my neck. My hands was holding hers, I hate these types of skinships… like … I REALLY HATE IT.

But I couldn’t move, something inside me told me not to move, I just desperately wanted her to wake up so I can get up, her sister, Mira, was still sleeping peacefully, I can hear the girls laughs from outside then momo woke up she looked up at me with her half-lidded eyes she wiped her mouth and sat properly, I was just watching her moves, she rubbed her hair and made mess of it

“What time is it?” she said and looked around, she almost chocked on her saliva when she saw it’s 8 AM.

“We are late!” she said and got up, she didn’t even talked to me, she walked to her sister and she woke her up

“Achooo” I sneezed loudly “She was sick yesterday just let her rest today!” I stated as I stared at her annoyingly.

“Unnie I am okay” mira said rubbing her eyes, I won’t lie.. momo can take care of her very well… Momo looks so innocent and stupid but as I saw how she treats her little sister, I changed my opinion about her… she is capable and trustful person…

I couldn’t eat my breakfast because momo was rushing me so I can drive her to Mira’s school and then to the college seriously she is so weird, I’ve never met a girl like her… Like Ever! If it wasn’t for the car I wouldn’t even look at her! But uh… the girls stepped on my point of weakness which is my beautiful Porsche that soon, I will get it!

I was sitting in the cafeteria when sana came and sat next to me.

“Momo is looking for you” she said.

I rolled my eyes “uhhh whyyy” I whined and looked away, I saw her coming to me but I ran away… I am not in a mood for her stupidity.

I went to our classroom there were few students and the class didn’t start yet I rushed to where mina was sitting.

“Hide me!” I said and kneeled under the table, mina was just in shock.

“Don’t tell her I am here!” I said in a low voice.

“Uhm mina!” I heard momo’s voice, I was staring at mina’s expressions.

“I don’t know where is jeongyeon, but if you saw her can you give her these?” momo said and I bet she gave something to mina probably a stupid love letter.

“Today, she was sneezing in the morning and she didn’t eat her breakfast so this is a small thank you from me, can you tell her?”

I frowned… sometimes thinking bad about others is not always right.

“Sure! When I see her I will give it to her” mina said and she stepped on my hand purposely! My face turned red I wanted to scream or make a reaction but I can’t, as soon as momo left I stood up, blowing at my hand.

“What the fuck mina!!!” I yelled and sat next to her.

“Take these! She bought you a medicine and a piece of brownie, a fucking brownie jeongyeon!”

I scratched my forehead and took them, indeed in the morning I was sneezing so much cause it’s so cold these days, I sat next to her desperately.

“Usually I don’t care about what you do with girls, but this time jeongyeon, I am afraid”

“Afraid of what? She is a normal girl” I said eating a bite of the brownie.

“NO NO! you know exactly that she is different, If I have a time machine I would change the BET, nayeon and sana don’t care about others feelings YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN “ she said… I was just hearing her carefully.

“What are you trying to say?”

“Give your heart a chance” she said touching my heart.

“I don’t want to”

“Nayeon didn’t deserve your love jeongyeon-ah! But I think momo deserves it” Mina stated.

“Momo is stupi- “

“Stop saying this! Did any of the ‘girls’ you dated gave you medicine? “ she said with an obviously angry tone in her voice… and she is right.

“Hello students!” the professor said, mina shook her head at me and looked at him… the whole two hours passed… Momo is fragile and soft inside and outside… And she is full of secrets, but I have to continue until the end and take the car… But what about her?

Why am I even thinking about her? I walked down the corridors holding the pills tablet, I searched for her everywhere, like every single corner in the university building then I went to the last choice, Chaeyoung.

She was sitting behind her desk in the library I approached her and faked a cough

“Chaeyoung” I said

She looked at me and removed her specs “Yes?”

“Where is momo I searched for her everywhere”

“She is not here”

“Huuh? She has a class right now, and knowing hirai momo she won’t skip classes for any reason” I laughed it out.

Chaeyoung’s expression wasn't so good though she looked at me and sighed “she is at the hospital now”

I raised my eyebrows in question “Hospital? Why? Something happened to mira?”

She sighed “No she goes there 3 times a week”

“She studies science, traineeship?” I guessed.

She shook her head and looked up at me “for Dialysis”

“Hm? Why?” I yelled a bit, forgetting that I am in the library

“She has kidney failure, Acute-on-chronic kidney failure “

From all the girls in the world… I chose her... why?

“See now why I don’t want you to hurt her? “chaeyoung asked.

I looked around then at chaeyoung

“But the thing that shutting me up is that she likes you! “ she added… Momo likes me… “she said she wants to change you and she saw a good thing inside of you, I don’t understand her… but I swear to god if you hurt her with your playful actions I will break your bones”

I frowned “In what hospital she is?”

“You don’t- “

“For god sake for once answer me and treat me like a human!” I yelled.

“Asan Medical Center”

I left immediately, my mind was messy … I think I have to give up on this bet… I am a stone-hearted person but I can’t hurt a sick person… I can’t.

_To be continued..._

* * *

* * *

Hm :( poor momo :( the ff was on draft but I decided to continue it, it won't be long...


	5. Chapter 5

Asan Medical Center

As I walked to the reception, I can feel my forehead is sweating, my hands are trembling uncontrollably and my legs are too weak to walk. I started thinking of the possible things that she might be doing inside the room.

“Is she okay? What if she’s not okay… what if she’s crying right now… what if she’s scared or what if…..Aish!! No..no…no… stop thinking non-sense YOO JEONGYEON!!” I said to myself as I slap myself to erase the bad thoughts.

“I want to see her so bad…” I mumbled

“Hirai momo” I asked the woman behind the desk

“Oh momo she is getting her treatment now” she replied with a smile, I think momo visits here weekly as chaeyoung said… I followed her to the Dialysis room the nurse handed me a visitor gown.

“Is it really that dangerous?” I asked while wearing it.

“It’s for safety” she replied with a humble smile “and I am so happy that someone is asking for momo she usually comes alone” she added.

“Huh? And what about her parents?” I asked I don’t know where are her parents.

“I think they are not alive” she said staring away.

“I didn’t know” I said in a low voice not making her hear me… cause I literally don’t know anything about her…

She opened the door for me there I saw a huge room with many hemodialysis machines, -well yeah I know its name- there was like 5 patients then the nurse pointed at momo.

The brunette was sitting on the chair, closing her eyes and there was a blanket on her legs, the whole thing probably makes her cold, the machines sound was annoying not as much as the sight of the serums connected to her arm... Now I know why she always wears long sleeve shirts, I walked to her with heavy steps until she noticed me.

“Eh?” she said making me laugh, her reactions are the best, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. I grabbed a chair and sat next to her

“Surprise” I said looking up at her since her chair was higher than mine.

“How did you know where am I?” she asked surprisingly.

“Chaeyoung told me, cause I was looking for you”

“You were looking for me??? Why?”

“To thank you for the medicine”

“Ah Naee” she looked down while blushing, but then she closed her eyes and frowned.

“Are you okay?” I asked… I must admit, I felt bad, extremely bad it’s been a long time since I was worried about someone or something, she slowly sat back.

“I just feel dizzy, it’s because of the Low blood pressure” she replied “also I have muscle cramps, usually in my lower legs. This is thought to be caused by the muscles reacting to the fluid loss” she explained, and I looked down at her foot.

“Gwechana” she said patting my shoulder, she reclosed her eyes, I raised my hand and held hers making her startle.

“Gwechana” I said and smiled at her, she stared at my eyes and flashed me the brightest smile, she tightened her hand in mine, she closed her eyes she let herself rest and I didn’t bother her, instead I was making sure the blanket won’t fall, the thing I didn’t make for anyone.

I was looking around watching the patients and how they suffer, it made me realize how god gave me things I don’t deserve while they have to suffer weekly. Life is not fair.

After few minutes momo fell asleep so I decided to search something on my phone then a nurse came and checked on the machine

“You can wait for her outside,” she said to me, I nodded and left momo’s hand, my hand became sweaty cause I didn’t leave it for a second. I waited for her outside the room, not so much passed when momo came out holding her arm with a cotton.

“It hurts?” I asked and she shook her head.

“Thank you for staying with me jeongyeon-ah, you must be tired, you can go”

“no, let’s hang out” I said and held her hand “You must be hungry”

“uuuh nae, well I am always hungry” she said and I laughed, we walked to my car. I can feel the coldness of her hand so I held her hand tightly to give her warm. She looked up at me and gave her brightest smile. My heart begins to beat so fast. I never felt this way before. I love how her eyes spark when she smiles. I can’t control myself anymore so I kissed the top of her hand. I smiled when I saw her get blushed. I opened the door for her and help her put the seatbelt. I inhaled her scent and I think I’m addicted to her scent now.

I was driving and she was so calm, looking out of the window sadly

“Sooo” I said grabbing her attention

“How is mira?” I asked

“Great, she really loved you by the way”

“Reallly? Usually, kids don’t like me”

She shrugged her shoulders cutely “she said that she liked you”

“Only her?” I teased but she looked away while smiling.

“Where are we going?” she asked

“To the dorm, the girls are not there”

“EHHH?” she yelled but I laughed so hard at her

“Don’t worry I won’t do anything! I will cook for you” … the things I am experiencing with this girl is new for me and I feel good about it…

“naee” she smiled at me.

 

 

As soon we arrived we went to the kitchen

“So what do you want?” I asked clapping my hands together

“I can’t eat anything” she said and looked down sadly

“I know! I searched some meals, here check them” I said and handed her my phone, People with Kidney failure has to eat a defined types of food so I searched some meals for her, she was so shocked, well not as much as me cause I never did it to anyone, But that’s for the car only.

After a long discussion, we started to cook a meal that had chicken, oil… well it was palatable but it’s for her health we were eating and I put some side dishes on the table

“Why you didn’t tell me?” I asked while looking at her eating.

“I don’t tell anyone, I don’t want people to feel bad for me or treat me differently”

“But I am not anyone right?”

She nodded and smiled at me cutely

“I need to use the bathroom” I said getting up, when I came back I saw her resting her head on her arm on the table, I walked closer and kneeled next to her. I moved her hair that was falling over her face… it was the first time I stare at her face that closely and deeply she probably has the cutest features on earth… she was in a deep sleep… I couldn’t wake her up… I carefully wrapped my arm around her slim waist while my other arm went under her legs, I slowly lifted her up… bridal style, she wasn’t that heavy neither light… she was still sleeping when I laid her on my bed and covered her with a blanket

“I think we have a new member in the dorm” Nayeon said, standing by my room’s door… I lifted my finger up to my mouth signalizing her to shush, I closed the door behind me and dragged her with me to the living room.

“You now bring her here!!! Amazing jeongyeon!!!”

“First lower your voice so she won’t hear us and What? I am doing this for the bet as we agreed on”

“Don’t forget that this is my house jeongyeon”

“So you want to kick me out now?” I asked, my blood was boiling because of her actions

She came closer and looked at my eyes, but instead of heart throbbing, I felt Nothing.

“I can’t handle seeing you with another girl” she said staring at my lips… I know her intention… but she came late. She held my jacket but I held her hands immediately and lowered them.

“When I was available for you, you walked away, now that I am taken you want me?” I said laughing

“Are you liking her that much?” she asked

“I think yes! I am! and I might cancel the bet if I found myself liking her more, now good night” I said and was about to leave the living room

“How can I rewind things Jeongyeon? How can I make you mine again?” she said to me with teary eyes. “I’ll do anything jeongyeon… please give me a second chance” she holds my hand as she begs me.

“Stop it nayeon… you cant do this… im not yours anymore…” I lowered her hands.

“Don’t forget about the bet, what do you think her reaction would be if she knew about it? 'Jeongyeon is dating you for a stupid bet and Porsche car' what her reaction would be if she heard that? And don’t forget, stepping back from the bet will lead you to lose your ego that you always keep it higher than anything, would you lose it for her? Does she worth it?” she said, those words made me freeze in my place.

“Don’t ever dare to say something to her! I will tell her in the right time with the right way! And I am sure she will understand me” I said firmly while glaring at her, knowing nayeon… she might be dangerous… I don’t want her to effect on my relationship with momo… especially on her health.

I walked back to my room and closed the door behind me, I lied next to her, the room was dark with the dim light of the bedside lamps we were facing each other and I held her hand

Does the Porsche really worth it? Breaking someone’s heart is that easy to me? These questions came to my mind… I’ve hurt many people in the last few days, girls and boys, I am really a selfish person that would do anything for money, even me staying in nayeon’s house is for free cause she lost a bet with me, and now I may break an ill person’s heart, and I can’t turn back. My ego won’t let me.

I fell asleep after thinking about ways to tell momo about the bet and that if she can act that she doesn’t know about it in front of them, but either way, she will get hurt and leave me.

 

 _Few days passed_ I was sitting next to her in the cafeteria, annoying her while studying but she was laughing and it made me feel happy somehow

“Today we are going to the nightclub, join us, it’s Sana’s birthday, chaeyoung is coming”

She looked up, thinking, and I was just staring at her cute face and expressions “I have to study”

I rolled my eyes “Studying, studying studying! I really want to hang out with you momo!” I said angrily, I rarely see her out of the university or the hospital because I accompany her now.

“It’s just, cause I have exams” she declaimed.

I sighed “anyways the night club is in 4 seasons hotel, if you changed your mind join us” I said leaving her to get prepared… _Momo watched jeongyeon who was mad, she looked at her reflection on the phone’s screen and nodded._

It was 8 PM now, I wore a leather jacket with whit t-shirt and black pants.

I brushed my hair and went to the hotel, there were many people, girls and boys laughing kissing and dancing, I sat next to mina drinking some vodka, I booked a room cause deeply I know that I will get drunk and won’t be able to drive.

“Cheer up” she said nudging me, I told her about my _small_ fight with momo.

“She is really different, but I want to hang out with her”

She smiled at me then we saw somi running to us “you- you won’t believe who is here!” she said while panting

“Seo nyuh shi dae?” I joked making mina laugh.

We looked behind her and everyone was looking at the same direction and gossiping.

“Let’s see who- “ I said while standing up, my lips parted when I saw [momo](http://cdn.koreaboo.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/Momo3.jpg), and where is my innocent momo? She was wearing a short, EXTREMELY short black dress, she was walking and looking around, and every guy was looking at her lustfully, I wasn’t ever mad as much as I was now!

“Lucky you hehe” somi giggled, but I walked to momo angrily she smiled as soon she saw me.

“WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!” I said angrily.

“I am wearing what jeongyeonie likes” she replied, I closed my eyes and blew air from my nose.

“you look so pretty!” taehyung said standing next to me.

“Fuck off dick head” I said making him glare at me but he left cause I didn’t want to put my anger on him.

We walked to our table, she was sitting next to me, her thighs were distracting me, why no one told me that she had a hot body like this, not only me was staring, everyone was.

I took off my jacket and covered her legs.

She smiled at me “you likes these types of girls, why you are covering me jeongyeonie?”

“Because you are not like them” I said drinking some wine then nayeon came she put a different set of one shots in front of momo

“Momo try these!” she said and I glared at her, she is so childish.

“No she won’t! she is not alcoholic!” I stated

“aeey! Everyone is drinking! Come on!”

“Momo andwae!” I said as I saw momo holding the first one shot everyone cheered when she drank it and she drank the whole set!

I knew she is extremely tipsy now, she was singing the birthday song alone, laughing at the red wall.

“Can I have your number?” a random guy came and asked her, ignoring me.

“Can I punch you?” I said standing up.

“Easy easy girl! Jeez!” he said leaving.

“00547-“ momo was saying her number but I held her hand “Let’s go baby girl!”

I helped her to walk to the room she was extremely drunk, thanks god chaeyoung didn’t notice cause I don’t even know where she is

We arrived at the room and momo lied on the bed, she took off her high heels

“I am happyyy” she cheered

“Don’t you ever do it again!” I said sitting next to her.

“Jeongyeon-ah” she said in a low voice, caressing my back, I looked at her and yelped she sat down and kissed my lips, deeply. I kissed her back immediately, the messiest kiss I’ve ever had. Should I take advantage of her being drunk? Should I end the bed today? Should I make love to her? I didn’t know the answers of these questions but I broke the kiss to take my breath, I caressed her cheek and she was still closing her eyes

“Sleep tight baby girl” I said and she nodded, like a spellbound she slept immediately . While I kept staring at her, regretting everything I did and said about her. Praying that she will forgive me.

_But will momo forgive jeongyeon? to be continued..._

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
